


New Favorite Color

by Lilbreck



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut, she decides that red is her new favorite color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: all_you_wanted; Smallville; Chloe/Clark; red. [When tempest-tossed, / embrace chaos.] Originally posted Jan. 30th, 2008.

She's not sure exactly what led to this. They were just sitting in his living room, getting in some quality, non-end-of-the-world, friend time, and the next thing she knew, she was flat on her back with a very… interested Clark Kent on top of her. She's sure that if she thinks back, she'll be able to spot the signals he, or she, must have given off. Right now, however, she's too distracted by the taste of his mouth. Not to mention the feel of his hands frantically grabbing and kneading at her thighs, hips, and breasts. Definitely distracted.

Deciding that she's been passive enough, Chloe starts tugging and pulling on his shirt as she lifts her head and nips at his neck. Rearing back, Clark stares down at her with eyes gone wide and red-tinged. As he grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut, she decides that red is her new favorite color.


End file.
